


it’s my turn now (to take care of you)

by gyozas



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyozas/pseuds/gyozas
Summary: kihyun's spent after a long day and hoseok treats him oh so kindly when gets home. and for that kihyun is grateful





	it’s my turn now (to take care of you)

**Author's Note:**

> this was in my drafts from a while back, i Had to finish it !!
> 
> i'd say it's pretty cute, i hope you enjoy ;u;

Kihyun steps up to his apartment and releases a heavy sigh. His shoulders slump and he quietly groans from the heavy weight of textbooks inside his backpack. It takes a lot of effort for him to unhook his keys from a belt loop of his jeans. He unlocks the apartment door with a jingling of his keys and is just about ready to drop dead on the floor the moment he walks in.

The sweet, welcoming scent of lavender fills Kihyun’s lungs and all he wants is to curl in bed and hibernate like a bear for the next five or ten years. Give or take a few.

Kihyun slips off his sneakers and his _toes_ . The free feeling in them is heavenly and the chill of the ceramic floor sends a nice shiver down his spine. A smile itches the edge of Kihyun’s lips as his heart jumps delightedly. _Finally, I’m home._

Kihyun shuffles into the living room, the ache in his calves slowing his pace. Inside the room, Kihyun finds Hoseok sitting at the dinner table with a laptop in front of him. But Hoseok’s not looking at his laptop, no. Hoseok’s looking right at him, a bright smile on his face. It’s like Hoseok’s been waiting this whole time and Kihyun wants nothing more than to smother him with kisses everywhere.

 _His smile_ , Kihyun observes, _is bigger and brighter than the sun_.

“You’re home,” Hoseok says, a little song in his voice. How that man can put so much love and joy in just those two words, Kihyun doesn’t know.

Kihyun lets himself relax upon seeing Hoseok. He doesn’t hold back his smile, albeit a very tired one, as he nods. He doesn’t move either except leans against a wall and yawns. Rubbing his tired eyes, Kihyun murmurs, “I have some papers to finish writing. But I’m kinda tired.”

Kihyun’s eyes close and he breathes softly, still leaning against the wall. He never took off his backpack but he’s just too exhausted to remove it. The quietness of the room makes Kihyun feel at ease and he thinks he could sleep here, in this standing position.

Kihyun feels Hoseok’s presence near him. Warmth radiates off of Hoseok’s body and Kihyun wants to fall into Hoseok’s arms, letting themselves wrap around his small body, enveloping it in the greatest of hugs. Kihyun hears a soft “swish” in the air and wonders what Hoseok’s about to do.

The straps of Kihyun’s backpack are being pried off. Hoseok’s fingers loop themselves around the leather straps and slide them off Kihyun’s shoulders. Kihyun listens to the sound of Hoseok padding across the ceramic tiles and setting his backpack down, probably against their forest green couch.

Kihyun opens his eyes wearily when Hoseok holds his hands. Kihyun’s vision is a little blurry but he can still make out Hoseok’s sincere smile. Hoseok turns around and starts walking into another hall of their apartment, pulling Kihyun with him and causing the younger to stumble forwards.

The two walk into a room but Kihyun’s unaware of which one. “Hoseok?” yawns Kihyun, “what are you doing?” The bright light above Kihyun’s head makes him realize they’re in the bathroom. Kihyun laughs quietly, his shoulders shaking. “Listen, if you’re trying to turn me on or something, it’s not gonna work.”

Kihyun takes in the sight of Hoseok cracking up and his cheeks begin to flush, embarrassed at his clearly wrong assumption.

Hoseok sighs, letting his last laugh bounce off the bathroom walls. “No, silly baby. It’s time to clean you up. You know, give you a little bath.”

“Oh,” Kihyun voices, his eyebrows scrunching, “But I can do that myself.”

“Well, yes you can,” starts Hoseok, then softly speaking, “But I want to take care of you. You’ve been working hard all day. You deserve to rest now.”

Hoseok walks closer and Kihyun hums when the older cups his cheek. Hoseok’s hand is soft and his touch is light and comforting as his thumb circles Kihyun’s cheek. Kihyun feels himself turning into mush as Hoseok says, “I’ll go get some clothes for you while you fill the tub with warm water, okay Kihyunnie?”

Kihyun nods obediently in response, lighting up at his not-necessarily-a-nickname-name. Hoseok grins at Kihyun dotingly and removes his hand from Kihyun’s cheek before stepping out of the bathroom.

While Hoseok’s away, Kihyun twists the two faucets of the bathtub for the right temperature of water. The water gushes out instantly and for some reason, Kihyun finds great satisfaction in the water’s jet propulsion … pressure. He twists the faucets again when the tub is full enough.

Kihyun strips himself of his tight-fitting clothes, crying in relief at how he can breathe properly now, and steps into the warm water. It’s wonderful, really. Kihyun exhales wholeheartedly and happily as he wriggles his toes and sloshes the water with his hands. It’s amazing how healing a bath can be.

Hoseok comes in and Kihyun turns around to see what clothes he picked out: one of Hoseok’s shirts and a pair of his own boxers. Kihyun can’t help but giggle because that’s so Hoseok. _You should wear my clothes more often,_ Kihyun remembers, _You look so comfy and cute, Kihyunnie._

“What’s so funny?” asks Hoseok, crouching next to Kihyun. “Oh,” says Kihyun, with a gentle smile, “I just remembered you being cute, that’s all.” With a childish grin, Hoseok quips, “That I am. That I am.”

A comfortable silence fills the air as Hoseok begins to wash Kihyun’s hair. He squeezes a dollop of shampoo into the palm of his hand and and begins to lather Kihyun’s hair with it. Hoseok massages the shampoo with a gentle pressure and it’s lovely. Hoseok’s fingers, Kihyun swears, are like magic.

Kihyun notices how Hoseok’s being so careful, peeping in every now and then to make sure the shampoo’s not getting to his eyes. And he can’t help but let his heart flutter.

“Tell me about your day, baby,” Hoseok hums, “Maybe that’ll clear your head a bit.”

Kihyun thinks deeply about whether or not he should. But soon enough, Kihyun starts talking.

“There were a lot of lectures, as per usual. In English, we had a discussion on equality versus equity. It was absurd, but oh well, that’s society for you.”

“Psychology was interesting, that’s why I’m majoring in it.” Kihyun laughs at that and so does Hoseok, tuning in. “We discussed more Freud stuff, like the Freudian slip and theories about human behavior. I think I fell asleep somewhere because the professor’s voice was really … dead. But I’m pretty sure I got the main objectives down.”

Kihyun goes on about his other classes and how midterms are coming up. He’s mildly stressed but he knows better than to give up.

Hoseok, as thoughtful as he is, listens to Kihyun’s every word, letting the younger open up and release anything he’s been holding back.

Hoseok moves on to lathering Kihyun’s body with soap. Kihyun is dumbfounded at how shy Hoseok is to wash his lower body, but doesn’t try to push the older’s buttons. He finds it odd because they’ve been so “comfortable” with each other for quite some time… but still, it’s cute.

Kihyun talks some more and Hoseok listens with his everything.

Kihyun groans, “Chemistry’s so stupid and annoying and complex. Balancing equations and classifying their reactions are no fun. Why are you majoring in this again?”

Hoseok chuckles, the sound rumbly and full, “I kinda need to go to med school, to become a doctor, you know? So I can take care of you even more.”

Very flustered at Hoseok’s answer, Kihyun blushes, _knowing_ his face is as red as a tomato. He clears his throat before responding awkwardly, “Isn’t there a thing where you can’t do medical stuff for yourself or immediate family?”

Hoseok shifts himself to face Kihyun better, not wanting the latter to stretch his neck further. He beckons his head at Kihyun, a ridiculously smarmy grin on his face, his teeth showing.

“We’re not husbands, Kihyunnie. Where did that come from?”

Kihyun’s eyes are just about ready to pop out of their sockets, stunned. Fumbling, Kihyun says, “No, that’s not—wait, why are we. I—”

Kihyun tries not to break his composure, biting his lower lip and hiding his face in his wet hands. Kihyun’s heart pounds erratically against his lungs, and he can feel the blood rush all over his body. Panicked gay or extreme joy or good ol' laughter, he’s not sure what to feel. He can hardly believe the two of them are … or well, have been together for three years already. Just the thought of them getting married has Kihyun’s mind exploding.

(Not that he wouldn’t mind being married to Hoseok, no. Not at all. He’d love it. Yes, Kihyun would love it so much.)

Thankfully, Hoseok doesn’t go on with his teasing. Hoseok does remove Kihyun’s hands from his face tenderly, though. “Don’t worry, baby,” Hoseok murmurs, “I’ll take care of you always.” He says it so sweetly. It’s genuine and sincere and has the butterflies in Kihyun’s stomach fluttering, ready to be set free from their cage.

For a moment, Kihyun feels himself crumbling softly, no longer tense like before. All his worries fading away and now gone. It’s just him and Hoseok. Hoseok and him.

Hoseok always knows what to say, to make Kihyun feel loved … cared for … at home. Kihyun wants to pull Hoseok into his arms, kiss him all over, make sure he knows how much Kihyun loves him. And he does. So much.

That honey-like moment doesn’t last long. It quickly dissipates when Hoseok asserts, and with no shame at all, “I wouldn’t mind being your husband, though. I’d break all the medical rules for you.”

God, Kihyun’s had enough. _How can Hoseok be like this?_ He steels himself deep within his gut not to get all giddy over such a claim. Kihyun doesn’t deny his amusement at Hoseok’s second remark, though. He splashes water up into Hoseok’s face. “You’re so stupid,” Kihyun weakly counters, knowing there’s no hope for him in this game of Hoseok teasing him.

Hoseok giggles, failing to shield himself. “Oh well,” shrugs Hoseok, “Oh well.”

When they’re finished with Kihyun’s bath, Hoseok jumps up and tells Kihyun to get up from the soapy water. And Kihyun’s immediately wrapped up in fluffy towel.

Hoseok pats Kihyun down until he’s dry, careful not to get to his … sensitive spot. Kihyun bellows with laughter when he finds the older avoiding his crotch like the plague. “Allow me,” Kihyun says, knowingly. Hoseok smiles, clearly flustered, with his ears a burning red as he hands Kihyun the towel.

Kihyun’s flabbergasted at the eleven-year old boy standing before him. How Hoseok, a college student in his third year, can act like … like a kid all of a sudden, it’s not right. Kihyun loves it dearly yet hates it just as much.

Well, right now, he loves it and won’t stop himself from giggling like a stupid adolescent. _How ironic,_ Kihyun admits.

Kihyun’s careful not to slip onto the ceramic flooring of the bathroom as he hangs the used towel. He reaches for his boxers and slips them on, lurching for Hoseok’s arm to keep himself from falling. “I got you, Kihyunnie. Always.” Hoseok whispers. Kihyun sighs out of relief, a hushed “thank you” following it.

Kihyun tries to reach for the shirt but his efforts fail him as Hoseok snatches it right off the bathroom counter. Hoseok has the audacity to wiggle his eyebrows before saying, with the most disgusting cooing tone Kihyun’s ever heard, “Arms up, baby.”

There’s a tight furrow in Kihyun’s eyebrows as well as two hands placed on his hips. Kihyun frowns at the older, unimpressed. “C’mon Kihyunnie, c’mon… you can do it, now … c’mon,” calls Hoseok. As if Kihyun were a puppy.

 _Do not give in, you will not give in_ , repeats Kihyun, silently, _Do not let him win. You will not laugh, no matter what._ But a smile is itching at the edge of his lips, and Kihyun tries _so very hard_ to stop himself from breaking character.

Unfortunately, Kihyun’s a weak man. He thinks about the way Hoseok called him over and over again and the laughter erupts out of him, bursting his lungs.

Kihyun purses his lips, trying not to laugh anymore but sputters like a failing car. He throws his arms up in the air and lets Hoseok slide the shirt over him. Hoseok chirps, “You’re so cute. Literally the cutest ever.”

Before Kihyun gets to respond, Hoseok turns him around on his heels and starts to blow-dry his hair. Kihyun eyes the two of them in the mirror and grins at the sight. Hoseok’s shirt is big and leaves Kihyun’s collarbones bare, hanging off his smaller frame.

Kihyun looks tired, but somewhat bright. It’s been a long day, but Kihyun doesn’t seem to mind it anymore. Just wants to sleep peacefully and happily next to Hoseok.

“What are you thinking about?” Hoseok yells over the hair-dryer’s volume. “Nothing really,” Kihyun yells back, laughing again. Hoseok cards his fingers through Kihyun’s damp hair swiftly, trying not to untangle the knots roughly. Kihyun peers up at the older man, admiring how Hoseok treats him so kindly.

Kihyun suggests, raising his voice louder and clearer, “If you don’t become a doctor, maybe you could be a hairdresser.”

Hoseok’s lips curve upwards, reaching all the way to his ears. “You think so?”

Kihyun nods affirmatively, “For sure.”

Hoseok turns off the loud machine and sets it down gently before ruffling Kihyun’s hair and kissing his forehead. Kihyun holds onto Hoseok’s shoulders, just realizing the older man was wearing a tank top, leaving his big, muscular (or as they both liked to joke, melon-like) arms on display. Hoseok leans back and looks down at Kihyun with sparkling eyes, smiling tenderly. Kihyun looks up and mirrors the older.

 _This is so stupidly cheesy. He’s so cheesy,_ Kihyun thinks, _but I’ll let it slide this time._

They brush their teeth in another comfortable silence. Hoseok bumps into Kihyun every now and then, on purpose, hoping the younger would catch up and bump back. Kihyun does bump back much to Hoseok’s delight. _It’s an amusing game_ , Kihyun admits.

Kihyun nudges Hoseok to stop brushing when two minutes fly by (because he’s the type to follow every dentist’s advice). They wash their faces with a soft washcloth as Kihyun’s too lazy for his night routine. The cool water is refreshing and the motion of washing his face is so cleansing. Kihyun revels in it, letting his fingers dance on his skin, slipping his eyes closed. _Skipping one day isn’t that big of a deal, right?_

Hoseok groans, “Ugh Kihyun, you’re so cute. No, you’re adorable. Do you know how hard it is for me to not lose it? What if I die of too much dopamine? You’re gonna be responsible for that.”

Kihyun raises his eyebrows and flares his nostrils. “You’re absurd. Dopamine’s for when you get a reward or a treat. It’s the chemical that drives your motivation.”

There’s no stopping Hoseok, though. He crosses his arms and grumbles, determined to the get the last word, “Well, you know what? Seeing you happy is my reward.” He sounds frustrated, but there’s no hiding the goofy tug of lips on his face.

Kihyun tries to keep a straight face, but there’s no hope. He breaks out into a fit of giggles, holding onto the bathroom counter for any balance, his stomach somersaulting at Hoseok’s words. It makes Hoseok grin wider, an obnoxious glint in his eyes.

Hoseok reaches for Kihyun’s hand and beckons his head, a soft “Let’s go” exhaling out of his lips. And together they step out of the bathroom, bringing their silly banters with them.

Kihyun falls back into the bed freely, letting the cool sheets send a sensational feeling down his spine. Hoseok climbs into bed slowly, shifting himself closer to Kihyun. Soon, they’re close to each other, face to face. _Or body to body,_ Kihyun notes.

Again, warmth radiates off of Hoseok’s body like a heater. Kihyun closes his eyes blissfully and exhales softly, “I like this. You taking care of me. It’s really nice.”

Hoseok rests a hand on Kihyun’s cheek and the younger opens his eyes. Even in the dark, Hoseok’s sparkling, twinkling, every glowing synonym there was … that was Hoseok. Kihyun can make out his big, round eyes and stick out ears that remind him of elves and plush lips shaped in a teeny tiny pout. Hoseok grins a bit when he catches Kihyun staring, making Kihyun’s cheeks flush.

“You always take good care of me every time I come home late from labs and classes or when we stay up late to study. It’s my turn now to take care of you.”

“Just like you said, Kihyunnie, midterms are coming up. I think you overexerted yourself. Tomorrow’s Saturday so, relax. Your papers can wait, baby.”

Hoseok’s expression is kind and sincere, it sends a tingling something to Kihyun’s toes. “Thank you,” breathes Kihyun, his insides melting, “thank you so much.” Kihyun slides his hand down the smooth skin of Hoseok’s arm, truly basking in the comfort of their togetherness. “Of course,” Hoseok whispers, moving in close to Kihyun’s cheek, right before kissing it, “anything for you.”

Kihyun squeezes Hoseok’s biceps, breathing deeply and smiling softly. With his whole heart, Kihyun murmurs, “Love you.”

And right before the sleep takes over him, as he barely holds on to the last second of being awake, his eyes heavy with drowsiness, Kihyun hears Hoseok say it back. Just as lovingly and just as soft, all the while embracing Kihyun’s small frame with his strong arms. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !
> 
> as always, feel free to leave comments if you'd like!! anything and everything's appreciated <3


End file.
